Be Mine
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Its the 'Day of Love' in the prosper Lindblum Grand Kingdom. While the youngest member of the Tantalus Crew tries to understand this special holiday, Zidane, along with Cinna and Marcus, stalk Blank as he goes to meet his secret admirer. MarcusBlank


**Be Mine**

--

Pairing(s): Marcus x Blank, OC x Blank

Summary: Its the 'Day of Love' in the prosper Lindblum Grand Kingdom. While the youngest member of the Tantalus Crew tries to understand this special holiday, Zidane, along with Cinna and Marcus, stalk Blank as he goes to meet his secret admirer.

--

The usually full and busy town of Lindblum was oddly more full and far more busy then usual. Not to mention that people were pairing off with friends and usually of the opposite sex... Sharing oddly bright pink and red gifts with one another and throwing loud smacking noises while sucking each others faces off. And it was all very confusing for our monkey-tailed boy, Zidane Tribal.

Sneaking peeks at the women gathering at the Tantalus' newest shop idea, where Ruby was selling different colored gems that were really just cheap plastic, Zidane scanned them over to see anything out of place. So far, he had picked up a lot of stuttering, blushing, and most of all, giggling. Which made Zidane all the more curious to what was so special about today.

Turning away from Ruby at the front stand and back to his "brothers," who had also been shooed away how the new shop was more of a "girl thing" then for them, he asked the question that was burning at the back of his mind since the sun rose early that morning.

"What's so great 'bout this day, bro?"

Getting an odd look from Marcus, an amused grin from Cinna, and odd stuttering from the triplets, the elder finally shook his head. Giving a questioning look to Cinna, Marcus finally spoke, "Its Valentine's Day, Zidane. Ya know... The 'Day of Love'..?"

"...There's a day of love...?" Zidane asked, one eyebrow arched, "Why?"

"Dunno that," Marcus shrugged, leaning against the building they were hiding behind to keep out of Ruby's line of sight, "But its mainly an excuse for chicks to get more girly and express their love and stuff... Ya know, by givin' their guys gifts and stuff."

"Oh..." Looking back over the corner to Ruby's shop, Zidane let the sound of the girls fill the air of the Theater District, before asking another question that had been getting on his curious list. "Hey, does anyone know where Blank is? I haven't seen him all day..."

"Not sure myself, actually," Marcus sighed, looking a bit down at that.

"And that's a very odd feet," Cinna joked, smirking at Marcus as he added, "What with you being Blank's personal guardian and all...Man, you could even be his shadow, the way you follow him like a lost puppy all the time!"

"Shut up, Cinna!" Marcus snapped, whacking Cinna over the head.

Giggling a bit himself, Zidane spoke, "Actually, Cinna is right. If Marcus doesn't know where Blank is, no one does..." Looking up at the clear sky, where birds and a few airships flew over head, he added, "I wonder where he ran off to... Its not like him to just disappear on us like this."

"Guwahaha!!" a deep voice boomed from behind them, making the six boys jump in surprise. Looking to their right, there stood Baku, laughing like a jolly old donkey he was. "Wondering where Blank is, eh? Its no surprise... Its hard to keep you boys apart, the way you all huddle together like sheep."

Pouting, Zidane puffed up his chest in a way to show off his "manly-ness" that he did not possess. Not with his childish features, and being only ten years old.

"Do ya know where he is, Boss?" Cinna asked, still wearing his same amused smirk, this time from Zidane's poor attempt to look cool.

"Not really," Baku shrugged, but added a quick, "But I do know why he ran off!" before the others groaned from still receiving no useful information.

"And that is...?" Marcus asked, arching an eyebrow, though it not showing thanks to his bandana that hung really low over his eyes.

"Got a letter," was their boss' simple reply. Seeing the blank looks on the boys' faces, Baku heaved an irritated sigh as he added, "A love letter. From some kid that works in the Business District."

"An admirer?!" Marcus gaped, a mixture of enraged and depressed emotions crossing his troll-like features.

"Ooo!" Cinna teased, "Marcus got competition!"

"An admirer...competition..? Wha--??" Zidane, to put it simply, was confused.

"Whatever," Baku shrugged his shoulders, before turning to the triplets, "I came here to collect your lazy butts. Now follow me. I got some work for you three to do."

"Aye, aye!" the triplets said at once, before the four wondered off back into the Tantalus hideout.

With the boss gone, Cinna turned to give Marcus an once-over before suggesting, "If you're so worried, why not hunt him down? Ya know, stalk him like the lil' stalker you are."

"I ain't no stalker," Marcus bit back, before huffing, "But I am willing to make some sacrifices on my pride for this one... I gotta see just who is the cocky bugger that was brave enough to cross my notice just to give Blank a love letter."

"What's a love letter about, Marcus?" Zidane asked, having never gotten one and very curious to this whole ordeal.

"Its like any ordinary letter, but usually has a romantic poem, confession, or even asking whoever out on a date, signed with a place and time if they're smart," Marcus explained, with Cinna adding a;

"And a lil' "Love, your secret admirer" at the end instead of their actual name!"

"Oooh..." Zidane nodded slowly, adding, "So...What's the competition about? And will there be fighting? Marcus vs. Blank's Admirer?! Oh, that would be awesome!!"

"Heehee," Cinna snickered, giving Marcus a side-ways glance as he said, "Ya, something like that... Riiiight, Marcus?"

"If it comes down to it," Marcus growled, popping his fist in a show of superior-rugged-toughness.

Smiling with excitement, Zidane couldn't wait until they found Blank and his admirer so the true fun of the day could begin!

--

Sighing, from tiredness and the heat of too many bodies then normal, Zidane plopped his little toosh on one of the spare barrels, looking around the endless crowd for any sign of crimson spiked hair. Cinna, who was now chowing down on a ghastal pickle, sat lazy on the ground, leaning against the same barrel. He had given up a while ago on finding Blank, so had snatched up one of those nasty smelling pickles from the old woman a couple of feet away from them. Marcus, though, was still rearing to go, but stayed near the other two as he looking over the heads of the many people in the street.

"This is impossible..." Zidane sighed, pouting in frustration, "How are we suppose to find one guy out of a billion people! And Lindblum is known well for being a big city... Damnit!!"

"Zidane, watch your tongue," Marcus snapped, before shoving Zidane off the barrel to stand on himself, getting a better view of the area they were now in, "There are ladies everywhere and a mouth like that ain't gonna attract them to ya. Its like a bug repellent, or like Cinna's pickle."

"'Ey! This thin' is a lot tastier then it smells!" Cinna barked, still stuffing his face with the stuff.

"It still stinks!" Zidane shot back, sticking out his tongue at him childishly.

"Hmm..."

"Maybe we should head back," Cinna spoke up, looking up at Marcus as he continued to scan over the crowd, a hand held over his eyes to keep the sun from blocking out anything from his view. "The Boss might need us for somethin'..."

"Hmm..."

"We could also bother Ruby," Cinna added, turning to look at Zidane for help, but was only ignored as the monkey-tailed boy looked around for signs of Blank as well.

"Mmm..."

"It'll be more fun to pick on her then looking for someone who's probably busy making out with some cute chick..." Cinna huffed, frowning a bit as he added, "Hell, it might not even be a pretty chick... Or maybe... Nahh..."

"Hmm..?"

"Well, think about it," the roly-poly member continued, looking up at Marcus so it appeared the elder was upside-down in his vision of sight, "If no chick can fall for Blank, and you already did, maybe his secret admirer is _also_ some dude... And with tastes like those, he's probably some rugged punk."

"Mmm...!!"

"I mean, no delicate gem type of guy, or gal for that matter, would like someone like Blank," Cinna nodded to himself, before smirking as he added, "And whoever it is, might especially have seen Blank in a couple of fights.. Probably entranced by his fighting stance, if you could all it that. Wigglin' his butt around while doing step movements like some dancer...Hee hee..."

"Uhh..." Zidane suddenly spoke, tail perking up as he snapped Cinna out of his sudden snickering, "I think I just saw Blank!"

"Seriously!?" Cinna and Marcus gawked, looking down at the youngest member with wonder, before being tackled by the elder as he demanded, "Where!? Where'd you spot him!?"

"O-over there!!" Zidane huffed from under Marcus' weight, pointing over in the direction of the weapon section of the town.

"Think he's gonna buy himself a new sword..?" Cinna asked, arching an eyebrow, "Or asking the guys at the synthesis to pull together a better one?"

"Maybe," Marcus frowned, a determined look flashing in his eyes, "Or his secret admirer works there and asked him to meet whoever-it-is there."

"If they kid works there," Cinna started, "Then its most likely this secret admirer is most defiantly a boy."

"Yes!" Zidane cheered, jumping up and down once free of Marcus' weight as he chirped, "Then Marcus and that guy can duke it out! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Keep your pants on," Cinna laughed, slapping Zidane on the back.

"Lets go!" Marcus snapped, before shoving his way through the crowd.

--

_Dear Blank,_

_I can't help but be astounded by your boyish charm_

_and those fiery red gems you call eyes..._

_Even your skin is an amazing shade of white,_

_and the brown leather where your diamond skin should be only_

_makes you more exotic then most females._

_Watching you from afar is hard enough,_

_without wanting to jump in front of you_

_and yelling my true_

_feelings._

_So I beg of you,_

_please meet with me in front of the Weapon Shop,_

_where I can bare my true feelings once and for all._

_Love, your Secret Admirer _

Even looking at it now, Blank could get over the stumped feeling of having a secret admirer. It had taken him quite sometime just to make up his mind whether to actually confront this person face-to-face or not. And the booming voices of other people weren't helping him think it all through...

But here he was. Entering the area where the famous shop of mixing weapons together to make better and usually more useful ones was stationed. All just to meet his... 'Secret Admirer.'

Ignoring a shiver that ran down his spine, whether it from the thought of being watched from afar and not even notice or from the fact that he hardly wore that much clothing at all, Blank turned his attention to scanning over the section, for anyone who was standing alone near the weapon shop. Seeing no one that stood out from the other couples, the redhead took a spot on the steps of the shop, waiting it out for his admirer to come to _him_.

--

"See 'im?" Marcus asked, hiding with his two "brothers" behind the statue in the center of the weapon section.

"Nope..." Zidane shook his head for the tenth time, tail twitching in irritation, "Just Blank... And he looks bored out of his mind."

"I can relate," Cinna sighed, elbows leaning against the stone as he sat squatted in front of it, watching what he could of Blank in between the other people's legs. Or just watching women legs, that were flashing for all to see, thanks to there short skirts that they wore especially for their boyfriends.

"This is taking forever..." Marcus moaned, barring his head in his hands, suddenly thinking aloud, "What if Blank likes this guy? What do I do then!? He might hate me if I kick the guy's ass! Oh man...Oh man..!! I didn't even think about THAT!!"

"Call down, bro," Zidane huffed, rolling his eyes as he said, "Whether Blank likes this guy or not, you're still more important to him then some stranger, right? We're the Tantalus Brothers and its our job to stick together! Even if we get under each others skin once in a while."

"Zidane's right," Cinna snickered, "And if we do get under our skin, Boss will knock some sense into us. And I mean it physically, too!"

"I guess..." Marcus sighed. "But what if--"

"Oh! Oh! I think I see something!" Zidane interrupted, tail wagging excitedly. _'Finally, the action is about to take place!' _the blonde thought happily.

--

"Hey," a voice broke through Blank's inner thinking and the voices of the crowd, "Been waiting long..?"

"Hmm??" blinking up at the newcomer, Blank was met with the sight of a young man, though a bit older then him by a few years, smiling charming down at him. Uncertain as of what to do, Blank slowly said, "Um.. Not really..."

"That's good," the man's smile widened, before he shoved a bouquet of pale violet flowers into Blank's face, "I'm so glad you actually came! I was thinking you'd just throw my letter away, what with how busy it can get on this day."

"Oh, uh..." slowly taking the bouquet from the man so to get the flowers out of his line of view, Blank finally asked, "Then I'm guessing you're my secret admirer, right?"

"Hah! Of course!" the stranger laughed, blushing a bit as he said, "Not like I give flowers to everyone I meet, ya know. That I save for more important people in my life..."

"That's...really nice and all," Blank stuttered, jumping to his feet when the other sat down far too close for comfort, "But I barely know ya and I find it hard that I'm suddenly one of those 'important people' when you don't even know me, as well."

"That can be remedied," the other smirked, snatching Blank's arm to pull him back down, but this time in his lap, "All we need to do is hang around each other more often. Not too hard, right?"

"Well..." sighing, the redhead moved to push himself off the man's lap, but was held down in place by arms over his waist line, "Hanging around usually doesn't involve being so close to others. Especially when they only just met."

"No harm in jumping the gun, right, Blank?" the other chuckled, resting his slightly stubble chin on Blank's shoulder, "Its more fun this way then moving slow into a relationship. If I wanted that, I'd ask out some girl."

"Nice ta know..." Blank grumbled, glaring at the black haired man, "But I'm not letting some random guy that I don't even know have his way with me just 'cause I'm a horny boy as well. I ain't no slut."

"I never said you were," the man said carelessly, shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"And you never said I wasn't," Blank shot back, struggling out of the man's grip again but suddenly finding himself being pushed onto the stone step once more, but this time with a man pinning him down.

"Stop being such a pissy bitch," he huffed, annoyed, "What's so wrong about a little fun here or there? Doesn't make you a man-whore just to play around in other people's beds once in a while."

"Actually, it kinda does," the redhead growled warningly, glaring daggers with his crimson eyes, "Especially the way_ you _put it."

--

"What's he doin'?! What's goin' on!?" Marcus demanded, looking from Cinna on his right and Zidane on his left.

"He just gave Blank some girly flowers--" Zidane started.

"And he just tried to sit reeeal close to Blank, but--" Cinna added.

"Looks like Blank rejected the action!"

"Oh! Seems like he won't take no for an answer!"

"Eww!! He's making Blank sit on his lap!"

"Doesn't look like Blank's enjoying it either!"

"What the--!?"

"Whoa! He moves fast!"

"What?! WHAT?!" Marcus yelped, worried.

"The dude just pinned Blank on the steps, man," Cinna spoke, pointing in the direction of the shop.

"WHAT?!"

"Aw man! Don't tell me they're gonna get all kissy on us!" Zidane whined. He wanted a fight, not a make-out session!

"If they do, Blank doesn't look like he'll be enjoying it," Cinna joked, shaking his head at Zidane's childishness. Looking over at the now shaking Marcus, most likely burning with anger as they speak, shot a, "'Ey, Marcus! I think its your cue to kick some secret admirer's ass!"

"...I think you're right," Marcus gritted out between his fanged teeth, smirking an almost insane smile as he popped his knuckles together. Turning on his heels, he rounded the statue they were hiding behind and headed for Blank and the other man that still had the other pinned.

Whooping from his place, Zidane watched with excited blue eyes as the soon to be battle to take place. FINALLY!!

--

"C'mon, just a little screwing around won't hurt any..." the man huffed, looking impatient by now, "Its the least you can do for a secret admirer.. Its really hard to send such letters to you what with those other guys always being around! Give a guy a break, man..."

"If ya wanna break, I can give ya one," a familiar voice broke in, sounding more of a threat then a casual remark, and a large hand slapping the other's shoulder in a vice grip, "But it might end up with ya sportin' a broken bone here an' there.."

Blinking in confusion, Blank watched silently on the steps as his "rescuer" wrenched the other man off his form, all the while the raven haired man whining to be let go and mind their own business. Which so happened to be a very bad thing to say, especially to one Marcus, Blank's secret bodyguard.

With a deep growl as his final warning, Marcus took it upon himself to teach Blank's secret admirer a well known lesson on not to touch his "bro" without his say-so. With his fists!

After beating the other up and kicking him here and there, the raven haired man quickly retreated, yelling over his shoulder, "This isn't over!" before disappearing in the crowd. Marcus smirked at the retreating form of the other, a job well done. He had saved Blank from a pervert and would most likely be rewarded with praise from the fiery redhead.

Well, until he felt the said redhead whack him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Marcus yelled, rubbing the soon to be bump. Blank may not look all that tough, but he always packed quite the punch. And boy, did it hurt!

"That was for fightin' my battle for me," Blank snapped back, glaring at the other with red eyes that matched with his locks. Folding his arms, he added, "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I-I know that!" Marcus tried, worried the other would give him the silent treatment the rest of the day if he didn't repair Blank's pride fast. Sighing, the older man rubbed the back of his head again, this time out of embarrassment then trying to dull the pain. "I just... wanted to help..?"

"..." Looking at the bandana wearing Tantalus brother, Blank gave a small smirk to see the almost wounded puppy-dog look the older male was giving him. Even if he looked like a goblin-troll, Marcus made the cutest pouty faces he had ever seen. Well, next to Zidane. But the blonde didn't matter at that moment. All that mattered was Marcus. Dear caring Marcus.

Smiling wider, Blank let his arms drop to his side as he stepped closer to the other, snatching both of his bro's hands into his own. Waiting for the other to look him in the eye, Blank finally said, "I know ya were. Ya are always tryin' to help me out. And I'm glad to have a bro like ya to watch my back all the time and all... But at least let me fight some of my battles, got it?"

"Anythin' for you, Bro," Marcus breathed, melting at the warmth he felt from Blank's gloved hands. If it wasn't for all of Baku's beatings, he would of crumbled to the floor like a total sap who just found love for the first time.

Nodding to this, Blank smile softened, before leaning into Marcus' personal space to place a tentative lip on the other's cheek. Pulling back slowly, the redhead gave a soft, "Thanks, Marcus." before fully pulling back, hands dropping form Marcus' own.

Just as Blank was about to head back to the Theater District to their hideout, disappearing in the crowd to do so, Marcus snatched at the other's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Blinking crimson orbs at the other in confusion, Blank found himself being pulled back into the other, feeling the connection of lips on his own with a wild passion. It only lasted a few seconds before Marcus pulled back himself, giving Blank a serious look.

Bewildered at the sudden action, Blank remained quiet as Marcus seemed to desperately beg, "Blank, will you be my Valentine??"

"..." Blinking a bit, the redhead felt himself burning with a blush, the reality of the situation finally connecting with his brain. And only one thought surfaced from Marcus' question. The answer to his question. Smiling softly, Blank gave a small chuckle, before wrapping his arms around the other's neck, hugging him close.

"...Blank..?" Marcus asked, blinking in confusion at the sudden action. It was so simple, but held so much emotion it in. It wasn't every day Blank would hug someone like this, after all. The only other times he's ever hugged anyone was when they had a nightmare or needed reassurance. So why was he..?

"My answer..." Blank spoke against Marcus' shoulder, his hot breath heating up the area, "...Is yes."

"..Wha..??"

"I'll be your Valentine, Marcus," Blank laughed, pulling back to look at the other better, "But try not to get _TOO_ mushy on me, got it? You will spoil me if ya do."

"Spoil you..?" Marcus asked, stumped, but still excited with winning Blank over after all, "How?"

"Easy," the redhead laughed, smacking lips with Marcus' once more before pulling back to answer, "You'll love me more then our other bros, and not to mention, I know ya have a problem with givin' the ones ya like gifts."

"...Fine," Marcus smirked, pulling the other close, "I won't spoil ya..._Too_ much, anyways."

Laughing at that, Blank let Marcus pull him in for another kiss, just as wild as the first.

--

"Ewww!!" Zidane whined, sticking out his tongue as he watched both his bros making out without a care of others around them. Not like it made much difference, how everyone else were doing almost the same thing. Being extremely mushy!! "I wanted to see more action, but not THIS!"

"Heh, too bad," Cinna chuckled, pulling their younger brother away from the District to return to their hide out, "C'mon, lets leave these two love birds alone. We can make fun of 'em tomorrow, when Valentine's Day is over."

"...Fine," huffed the blonde, pouting as he folded his arms, following after Cinna, "Valentine's Day sucks."

**-owari-**


End file.
